marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gor-Tok (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = Unidentified Gortokian city in Subterranea | Creators = Roy Thomas; Don Heck | First = X-Men #41 | Death = X-Men: Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler #1 | HistoryText = Gor-Tok was a prince of a once great civilization that had been existent many more years than the "Outer World," the normal world above ground. They were a great warrior people who won many wars. There were groups of them throughout the thousands of miles of caverns bellow ground. As his father was planning to take an army above ground to conquer the people there, a great earthquake destroyed all of the underground civilization and killed all of its people except for him. It caused him to become mutated by radiation, which made him inhuman in appearance. He believed the world above him was the cause of the destruction of his people, and believed it was his duty to avenge his people. The earthquake was caused by Dr. Hunt who had invented a machine, which could cause seismic tremors. He first confronted Iceman and the Beast in a subway tunnel where he eventually escaped into an underground cavern. He originally had had amnesia, but while exploring the caverns, he regained his memories. He then sought to use the machine to destroy the whole Earth even if it caused him to lose his life in the process. He then confronted the X-Men, while using Dr. Hunt's machine. The X-Men succeeded in defeating him as the machine exploded. It seemed at the time that the blast had killed him. The X-Men believed that Charles Xavier had sacrificed his own life to stop Grotesk. Later, he tried to steal the Cavorite crystal and with it, destroy the world, thereby exacting his revenge on humanity. Ms. Marvel appeared to battle him but failed in preventing him from obtaining the crystal. After a brief run in with M.O.D.O.K. and AIM, Carol Danvers, while out on a date on the beach, discovered Grotesk trying to use a high-intensity laser to activate the crystals matrix interface. This time, Carol Danvers, now in the form of Ms. Marvel, was able to stop Grotesk. However, Grotesk was sucked into the power of the crystal, transporting him to another dimension. An alliances comprising of Moloids and Tyrannoids subterraneans and Lava Men bursts through the city street, and the Avengers assemble to drive them back underground. Pursuing their opponents, the heroes encounter the Mole Man, Tyrannus, and Grotesk (the latter now the ruler of the Lava Men not transformed by the passing of Cha'sa'dra), who reveal that they and their followers were not attacking the surface world, but rather fleeing the attacking Deviants, from whom they had long ago purloined their advanced technology. No sooner do Captain America and the Black Widow go to summon aid than their teammates are besieged by the Deviant leader Brutus and his mutate creations, while their new subterranean allies retreat to await the battle's outcome. Ultimately, the Avengers are taken captive by their foes. Grotesk held Donald Blake hostage, while his enslaved Lava Men push the Living Rock to the surface, where it will explode and devastate the world. Thor arrived to help but he was outnumbered until the Godpack arrive. With their help, Thor defeated Grotesk and destroy the Living Rock. The energies of the Living Rock had destroyed Grotesk's body. But his disembodied spirit still lived. The Lava Men were able to transfer said spirit within impenetrable mystical armor. Grotesk the Lava Men against the X-Men in San Francisco. Pixie attempted to teleport through his armor's force field and was almost killed. Nightcrawler noted that his own powers were not mystical in nature. He easily teleported through Grotesk's force field and removed the helmet of the villain. With his armor open, the spirit of Grotesk dissipated. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength:'''Grotesk possessed superhuman strength (Class 75). * '''Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Grotesk's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Gortokian male. * Superhuman Agility: He had advanced agility compared to a human. * Enhanced Vision: He was adapted to subterranean living, possessing infra-red vision and likely increased retinal rods, enhancing his vision in low light but also making him more sensitive to sudden bright lights. * Enhanced Lungs: He could function well in low oxygen environments (including thick smoke) as well as in extremes of heat or cold. * Telepathy: Grotesk could telepathically control the Lava Men (both directing their actions and eliminating and/or restoring speech capacity), though this may have been done via technology. ** Telepathic Resistance: He was resistant to telepathic attacks, possibly via radioactive interference, altered brain tissue and/or activity or dense flesh and bone. * Astral Form: In his astral form, Grotesk maintained his physical presence via mystic armor. His armor was highly durable and likely enabled strength comparable to, if not greater than, his original form's. It further provided a virtually impenetrable force field that disrupted mystic energies, as well as enabled projection of energy blasts from its gauntlets and likely other abilities. | Abilities = An intuitive genius with a mechanical aptitude, Grotesk was frequently limited by his overriding hatred of humanity. He nonetheless could design technology to harness electrical storms and transfer their power in usable form to other artifacts, such as the Living Rock. He could operate Deviant-designed technology with great proficiency. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Gortokian Armor: Grotesk's original armor used a variety of studs attached to his armor, each with different effects such as: ** A solid smoke-screen with the appearance of a mist but the material strength of solid stone; energy absorption and reflection; and presumably others. * He used a spy scope to monitor his enemies * Access to other advanced technologies of Deviant origin. * Grotesk also carried a war club, which was once the scepter of the Gotokians and appeared to be made of stone, but this shattered against Thor's dense Asgardian flesh. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/groteskx.htm }} Category:Gortokians Category:Psionic Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Subterraneans